Necromancer's Apprentice
by Alucard-Lives
Summary: Based after the elenium.... It goes into detail about Ulath becoming a necromancer


Necromancers Apprentice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of these characters except for Khaine and the creature mancrit ... I owe them all to David Eddings... Whose books inspired me  
  
--------------------------------- Chapter 1 ------------------------------ ----------  
  
Ulath had awoken after his efforts of raising the dead. He had apprenticed himself to Khaine, a styric mage that was reputed to be the best in the field of necromacy. Ulath had come to this decision to learn necromacy after the affair in Lamokand and in Pelosia.  
  
Thinking back on the days he had started learning necromacy he remembered Tynian, a young alcione knight who had started Ulath's tuition with a couple of simple excersises to prepare his mind for the things that may come as he attempted to summon someone from the grave. He also instructed Ulath on how to fight against the undead, to try to pull them from their eternal slumber and he taught him to keep control of their ghosts.  
  
Ulath had fainted after he tried to summon the ghost of a departed styric, a beast from the lower hells had emerged instead. It took him all his effort to send it back and after that he had no energy left.  
  
He stumbled out from his small room above Sephrenia's house. Seprenia was a styric mage that had taught the Pandion order for generations. She was also the high priestess to the child goddess Aphrael. As he reched the bottom of the stairs he encountered Vanion, former preceptor of the pandion knights now sephrenia's husband.  
  
"Hello Ulath. Feeling any better today?" Vanion was asking in an inquisitive voice.  
  
"What do you mean by how are you feeling today? I was only asleep for a few hours wasn't I?"  
  
"No. You slept for three solid days, we feared that you may never recover"  
  
"What happened? My mind seems to have gone fuzzy after I called that . . . . uh . . . thing."  
  
"It started to attack you. You sent it back but afterwards you fainted 'After sending that back he should be nearly dead. He is lucky to be alive' that's what Khaine said anyway."  
  
Ulath shook his head "What was that thing anyway?"  
  
"I think Khaine said it was a mancrit. He said that it belonged in one of the lowest depths where only Azash dared to summon creatures."  
  
"Whatever it is I don't want to see another ever again. Ugh I need some good strong ale, right about now id even settle for some arcian red."  
  
"Well you can have some later. First you need to go see Khaine and find out when you will next be fit to attempt to summon another ghost."  
  
Vanion escorted Ulath to the city square and to one marble coated building right across from the assembly's gathering hall. They entered the dark house to find Khaine knowing they were there before they announced themselves.  
  
Ulath was openly shocked at that "How did you know it was us?" After a sharp look from Khaine he added "Master Khaine"  
  
Khaine replied simply by saying "The spirits told me you were coming. I placed some at the door and every other entrance to this house. They are kind of like wards. They tell me when and who enters my house, you could do it too you know"  
  
"Master Khaine, when will I be fit to continue my studies? Vanion has told me that I was asleep for three days from the attack of that . uh . mancrit. And I need to catch up. You yourself has said that I have what it takes to be the greatest necromancer this world has seen"  
  
Khaine eyes Vanion and tells him to leave and then turns his eye to Ulath making a quick study of him. "By the looks and sounds of things you should be fine to return to your studies tomorrowr. You may leave, I will see you tomorrow"  
  
Ulath was about to leave when a question popped into his head "Ahhh Master Khaine how did that thing come to be?"  
  
"It was once a living person, much as you and I. After it died it wanted to keep living but it couldn't. It envied the living and then it turned into pure hatred of all living things. That is what was the soul of that departed styric."  
  
"Oh." And Ulath left without a word to look for the nearest place he could find a drink. 


End file.
